


Into Thin Air

by KeenWolf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dehumanization, F/M, Groping, Kidnapping, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: The woods around Riverdale were mostly owned by the rich founding families of the town, long stretches of natural unspoiled woods crisscrossed by roads that bent around private property. Grand estates were hidden in the woods, vacation homes far enough from the city for privacy and yet close enough to take a helicopter or a boat into town.Still, there was a danger lurking deep in the woods, on these rarely used back roads.Sometimes, people disappeared.





	Into Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/gifts).



The woods around Riverdale were mostly owned by the rich founding families of the town, long stretches of natural unspoiled woods crisscrossed by roads that bent around private property. Grand estates were hidden in the woods, vacation homes far enough from the city for privacy and yet close enough to take a helicopter or a boat into town. 

Still, there was a danger lurking deep in the woods, on these rarely used back roads. 

Sometimes, people disappeared. 

Urban legends and tall tales had sprung up over the years, the school children loved to tell them to each other in the hopes of spooking each other, but some of them had a kernel of truth.

Kids would make bets with each other: go drive down the back roads for an hour and see if you run into the killer hitchhiker or the wailing woman. There was always a handful of Riverdale high school students with newly minted drivers licenses, stupid enough to think they were invincible. They had yet to learn to be careful. 

To be afraid. 

Throughout the year they'd cruise up and down the back roads looking for adventure, for trouble, and sometimes they’d find it. This area, in particular, wasn’t safe for the two pretty young things, abandoned on the side of the road by their broken car. 

This was Carl’s hunting ground. 

He licked his lips studying the two girls, both of them looked young, most likely still in high school. The girls were smiling, enthusiastically waving at him, no doubt relieved to see a tow truck coming toward them. Carl's cock twitched as he decided these girls were the ones, they were going to become his new whores. 

He put his turn signal on and pulled over in front of their car. The girls had probably been stranded on the side of the road for a few hours already, most likely frustrated that there was no cell phone signals out here. An odd little dead zone, maybe because Granny Blossom thought cell phone towers caused cancer, but who really knows.

Carl relished the thought that his tow truck probably looked like heaven to his girls right about now, but that was only because they didn’t know any better.

They were lucky he'd stumbled on them, he’d take good care of them, strip them of the burden of their previous lives and mold them into perfect sex slaves. He’d be strict and train them up right, they’d spread their legs on command, their whole existence narrowed down to giving men pleasure, fulfilling his every desire. Carl adjusted himself and slipped into his good samaritan persona, he smiled, warm and friendly, before opening the door of his truck and getting out. 

He’d found that young girls were like horses, skittish and prone to bolting until you roped them into a pen and broke their spirit. Once they were caught though you could ride them all day long.

Both of his new girls were beautiful, the awkwardness of their youth was still there as they’d not yet grown into the bodies of the woman they’d become. They were so trusting, approaching him eagerly. He’d was sure they could never imagine that they’d be gang-raped. His girls always cried so prettily the first time they were forced to take ten to twelve cocks in a row, Carl’s cock twitched just thinking about it.

The blond girl got to him first, she had an open smiling face and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, she looked like the stereotypical girl next door. Her clothing was simple and while it covered a conservative amount of skin it did nothing to hide her amazing body. The blouse completely covered her chest but still showcased her boobs, while her pants seemed to be molded to her shapely legs. Carl hoped, she was a virgin, he couldn’t wait to unwrap her and find out. It was always a special treat to break in a new whore, spreading them open for the first time.

The other girl with the dark black hair was the complete opposite of the blond, her beautiful features were fixed in a sour expression, she looked out at the world like nothing was good enough for her. Her outfit and grooming spoke loudly that she came from money and her brazen confidence made Carl angry. Once he got them home he was going to tie this girl up, bend her over his knee, and ruin her. He'd smack her tits and pussy, and then he’d fuck her little cunt until her perfectly applied makeup was beyond fixing.

It was clear that she knew what she looked like and that she used her looks to get stupid men to do whatever she wanted. She probably acted like a queen, prancing around school showing herself off to all the boys. Carl could easily imagine her laughing it up as those frustrated boys fought to see who could win a chance to fuck her.

She’d probably spurn whoever won for some sensitive loser that didn't do anything to deserve her attention. 

Neither of his girls had any hesitation about approaching him and his truck, they were all smiles and pleading eyes. He’d left the truck running and stood there with his door slightly open, the escaping air conditioning calling to them like a siren. 

"Thank goodness you stopped. We've been stranded for hours," said the blond one, tucking a stray piece of hair behind an ear and looking at Carl innocently. They were both sweaty and little bit dirty from being on the side of the road, he’d couldn’t wait to get them home and clean them up, get them wet.

“It looks like you’re in a bit of trouble,” he said, trying to keep his eyes on the blond's face even though her breast were right there. The other girl with the black hair also had a smile for him as she made her way more slowly over, picking her way carefully down the rough road in her high heels.

"I will literally pay you whatever you want if you'll tow us out of here and back to civilization," promised the girl with black hair.

"Veronica! Don't be rude."

"How is that rude? I'm offering him the deal of a lifetime,” Veronica said, giving Carl a smile that probably made weak men bend over backward for her, hoping for a glimpse of her pussy. 

Carl laughed, letting it seem like he found Veronica's spoiled act charming and not something he’d punish her for until she learned the proper way a whore beg for things. Down on her knees with her mouth open or her cunt in the air. 

But first things first he needed to tighten the rope around their necks. He stepped back, opening the door to his truck all the way and letting the blast of cool air do most of the convincing for him.

"I've got some water in the cab," he said, reaching into the small cooler between the seats. He handed each of the girls a water bottle and then opened the door to the back seats for them. “Why don't you go ahead and relax in the air conditioning while I get your car ready to go?”

"You don't have to tell me twice. C'mon Betty, I can’t believe how sweaty and gross I am,” Veronica said pulling the blond girl, Betty, by the arm into the truck with her.

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver," said Betty completely sincere in her naivety.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen the bill," he said, not able to resist. 

"I don't even care, whatever it costs I'll pay it," Veronica said, before pushing Betty into the truck and closing the door behind her. Carl heard the click of the lock and turned away with a smirk as he gathered what he needed. 

The trap was sprung, their fates all but sealed, soon they’d be working off their debt with their bodies over and over again. Walking around his truck, he watched from the corner of his eye as they opened the water bottles, both of them drinking deeply. Betty smiling, while Veronica gestured sharply making some vapid point that would be inconsequential real soon.

There was a flash of smooth skin as Veronica pulled at her top, a tantalizing glimpse of what lay beneath her clothing. Carl shook his head and bent to get to work, the quicker their car was up on his truck the sooner he could get them home and take his time fucking them. It was almost a blessing that at his age he was finding it harder to get erect, he was imagining so many positions for the both of them and working with an erection wasn’t his idea of fun. 

He whistled to himself as he prepared their car to be towed, looking over to check on his girls every now and then. Watching as the drugged water finally started to take effect, it was so fast acting that by the time their car was up on the wench, both of the girls were slumped over in the back seat, sleeping deeply. Carl adjusted himself, rubbing his now half hard cock just to remind himself of how good it was going to be once the waiting ended and he was balls deep inside them. 

He did miss the thrill of the chase, the feeling of power that came from running a girl down and forcing her to her knees, showing her how powerless she really was, before choking her on his cock. Sure he wasn't as fast or as strong as he used to be, but now with the drugs he had, he didn't need to rely on force. Now he could enjoy taking his time, leisurely breaking his whores from the comfort of his own home. 

Opening the back seat he checked in on the girls, picking up the spilled water bottles and putting them away. Carl spread Betty’s legs open so he could slide his body between them and finally get his hands on his new whore. Taking his time, Carl rubbed Betty’s legs, grabbed and kneaded the girl’s ass, before rubbing his hand between Betty’s legs stroking her jean covered pussy. All the while imagining how she’d writhe underneath him as his cock rammed into her. 

Slipping his hands under Betty’s top, he fondled her breast, squeezing her perky little tits, before rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Betty frowned in her sleep, her eyebrows drawing down, but she didn’t wake up. Even if she did, Carl knew from experience that the drugs would have kept her nice and docile. Pulling her top all the way up Carl pushed his face into her tits, tonguing and biting her pretty pink nipples. He breathed in deeply. Betty smelled like apples and sweat. 

He reluctantly pulled back, squeezing Betty’s tits one more time before tugging her top back into place and pulling the girl off the seat and onto the floor, curling her body so that the blanket he used would cover her from sight. 

Closing the door on that side of the truck he went around to the other side and considered his other girl. Of the two of them, Veronica was already Carl’s favorite, she would likely take the longest to break. He was going to make a killing live streaming both of his new little whores to his legion of subscribers. Veronica would get her holes spanked and fucked for hours while Betty would be forced to suck cocks, one right after another, taking load after load of come to her pretty tits and face. 

Carl moved his hands, caressing up and down Veronica’s legs, opening them he imagined how good she’d look, tied down, her ass in the air as John after John fucked her, filling her holes until they overflowed with jizz. He leaned in close, squeezing both of Veronica’s tits, before dropping a hand unto Veronica's thigh, and sliding it up under her skirt. He bit one of Veronica’s nipples through her shirt while his fingers rubbed into her pussy. The smooth fabric of her panties made his fingers glide as he worked them in-between the folds of her cunt, only a thin slip of fabric kept him from pushing inside her. Veronica's legs jerked a bit as if she was unconsciously trying to protect herself, but she didn't wake up. Carl couldn’t wait to feel that cloying wet heat of her body as it was stretched tight around his cock. He snagged the waistband of her panties, the knuckles of his hand rubbing against the hot skin of Veronica’s pussy as he pulled the useless piece of fabric off, taking away her last pretext of protection. 

He tugging the lacy piece of red silk free of her legs. Whores didn’t need to cover themselves.

Carl pulled Veronica off the seat and positioned her on the floor like Betty and covered both of the girls with a blanket. It probably wasn’t comfortable, but that didn’t matter it would keep them out of sight. Putting on his gloves Carl grabbed the girl’s purses. 

Throwing them both into the front seat of the cab he took his time digging out their phones, the batteries on both of them were almost dead and neither of them had any signals or bars. Carl noticed that Betty’s phone didn’t have a password on it, however, scrolling through her most recent text messages there was nothing of interest. Just stupid high school drama that wouldn’t matter soon. He put the phones into his glove compartment next to his GPS jammer, before starting the truck and taking off down the road. 

He was one lucky son of a bitch.

He'd been preparing for this ever since he'd sold off the last little girl he'd caught. It was always such a shame how quickly they grew up and lost their fighting spirit once they’d been trained right. Thankfully there were plenty of men out there willing to pay handsomely for the broken result of Carl’s play. He lived very comfortably.

Still it had been awhile since he’d welcomed home a feisty young girl to become his new fuck toy, and now all of a sudden here were two completely different girls who’d fallen into his trap. Carl adjusted himself with a smile, he couldn’t wait to get them home, he could already hear their screams and taste their tears. 

He had all the time in the world to play.


End file.
